Kano/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Undisciplined and dangerous, Kano is a thug for hire. From weapons dealing to cold-blooded murder, his military training has made him the go-to man for the Black Dragon. But when an operation went to hell and his face horribly mutilated, Kano's crime spree was almost ended. Ever the survivor, he used his underworld connections to find a cyberneticist capable of repairing the damage. Kano was fitted with several high-tech enhancements, most notably his eye laser. With these new weapons, Kano's reign of terror has only just begun. " *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Kano is a member of the Black Dragon, a group of international arms dealers. Sonya, Jax and the Special Forces have been trying to shut them down for decades. Though he's from Earthrealm (Australia), Kano usually sides with his home realm's enemies. In the past he provided high tech weapons for Shao Kahn's Outworld armies, and later to Shinnok and Quan Chi of the Netherrealm. After Shinnok's defeat, Kano returned to Outworld, keeping a low profile but making a tidy profit running guns from Earth to fuel local Outworld skirmishes. When Mileena was removed as Outworld's emperor and retaliated with civil war, Kano seized the opportunity. He now serves Kotal Kahn as technical advisor and weapons supplier--while secretly aiding Mileena's rebels in the same capacity." Storyline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Kano is at the first Mortal Kombat tournament, appearing during Shang Tsung addressing all of the kombatants prior to the beginning of the tournament. Kano appears on the bridge high above the Pit after Johnny Cage defeats Sonya in a fight. Kano ambushes Johnny from behind, throwing him from the bridge, and makes a move to kill the incapacitated Sonya. However, Johnny was able to grab onto the edge of the bridge, and leaps back onto the platform to face Kano just as he prepares to kill Sonya. Kano loses the fight, but disappears while Johnny and Sonya engage in a conversation. When Sonya frees Jax from Goro's Lair, she attempts to call for an evacuation for Jax. Shang Tsung appears with Kano, as the rescue helicopter is shot down. Sonya faces Kano in a battle and defeats him. Sonya attempts to take Kano prisoner, but Shang Tsung stops her, and Kano leaves with Shang Tsung. Kano later appears along with Shang Tsung in the Living Forest, attempting to sell Shang Tsung some Black Dragon weaponry. Smoke appears, and Kano tells Shang Tsung that he will take care of him for no charge. Despite his claims, Kano is defeated by the Lin Kuei ninja. Kano appears during the Earthrealm invasion. After Kabal is severely burned by Kintaro, Kano takes Kabal back to Outworld and supplies him with breathing equipment. As Kabal awakens in his new form, Kano attempts to sway Kabal back to the Black Dragon, but Kabal berates Kano for selling the Outworld warriors their firepower and the former allies engage one another in combat. After gaining the upper hand, Kabal then forces Kano to bring him to a portal out of Outworld. Kano does so, and while making a wisecracking comment, is rendered unconscious by Kabal. After regaining consciousness, he goes to the Bell Tower with Goro and Kintaro and watches over POWs while waiting for Cyber Sub-Zero. Unaware of Cyber Sub-Zero's reprogramming, Kano is frozen while Cyber Sub-Zero frees the prisoners. After thawing, he warns Noob Saibot of Sub-Zero's treachery. Kano is not seen or mentioned again following this. Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Kano appears in the final pages of the first chapter of the online comic. Infiltrating a Red Dragon temple in China, Kano lies in wait while Sub-Zero slaughters the guards inside the temple, allowing the Black Dragon to steal the object both seek: One of the Kamidogu daggers. When Sub-Zero sees the dagger is missing, Kano attacks him with his eye laser, knocking off the cryomancer's mask before carving a long scar over his eye. When Sub-Zero warns him that the dagger is cursed, Kano claims Raiden lied to him and prepares to tell him the true secret of the Kamidogu. Flashbacks in chapter nine reveal the rest of the encounter, with Sub-Zero managing to escape Kano's hold but the mercenary stabs the cryomancer in the shoulder with the dagger. As Sub-Zero kneels in pain, Kano reveals the Kamidogu's secret: Those cut by their blades become possessed, and only death can release them. Sub-Zero, refusing to die again, freezes Kano's optic implant and tears it off. A wounded Kano curses and declares their fight isn't over as Sub-Zero collects the dagger and flees. In the third chapter, Kano is seen in one of Raiden's visions, stabbing the hand of a Shokan. In the ninth chapter, Kano is seen as Cassie and Jacqui's watcher with them under the Black Dragon's capture, using his cybernetic eye laser when Cassie attempted escape to knock her and Jacqui out, threatening to cut their legs off if they try such a thing again. Erron Black, who ordered the girls kidnapping, belay's Kano's order, saying they are worth more intact. Black also orders Kano to stop using his eye beam, fearing he will blast a hole through someone. Kano explains the implant is new, and recalls his encounter with Sub-Zero. Black interrupts the story, saying someone has arrived. Kano sees movements in the tree and the two Black Dragon soldiers holding Cassie and Jacqui are killed by Mavado and the Red Dragon. Kano demands to know what the Red Dragon is doing there, and Mavado retorts with his own order for the girls while claiming he will send a message to Kotal Kahn with his blood. Amused, Kano retorts that he could use a workout. In chapter twelve, Kano makes it clear he won't bargain with Red Dragons. After Mavado points out his superior numbers, Kano kills one of the Red Dragon soldiers with his eye lazer, quipping "One down." This causes a large brawl to erupt between the Black Dragons and the Red Dragons, with Kano facing off against Mavado. Kano stabs Mavado with one of his knives, mocking Mavado's fallen comrade Hsu Hao while winding him with a kick to the stomach. Kano prepares to kill Mavado with his eye lazer when his optic implant is shot by one of the Red Dragon soldiers, damaging it. Tired of the fighting and accepting that his forces are outnumbered, Kano interrupts the fight between the escaped Jacqui Briggs and Erron Black, knocking the girl off of Black with a single punch. Telling Black they have to fall back, he asks where the Portal Stone is. When Kano collects the stone as Black tells him to get the girls, Kano coldly tells him partner the reason he could never be a Black Dragon: He tries to save people instead of exploiting them. With that, Kano uses the Portal Stone to open a portal and escape, leaving Black and the girls at the mercy of Mavado and the Red Dragon. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Kano returns in Mortal Kombat X, now older and fitted with new cybernetic enhancements beyond his eye (chiefly he has a cybernetic heart grafted to his chest which he can call upon to increase his strength in battle). Endings * Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): ''"Kano made a fortune selling arms to Shao Kahn and used the profits to upgrade his cybernetics. The added connectivity of his eye implant gave him unparalleled access to global communications. Using his mind, he navigated the databases of banks, law enforcement agencies and other networks. But his activities left him vulnerable to hackers. Jax infiltrated Kano's mind and trapped his consciousness in the Special Forces mainframe. It wasn't long, however, until Kano managed to free himself. His consciousness spread like a virus throughout the Special Forces network of automated weaponry. Kano has become a one-man army."'' Character Relationships *Formerly a confidential informant of the Special Forces. *Used Sonya Blade against the Special Forces. *Disfigured by Jax. *Hired by Shang Tsung. *Hunted by Sonya during the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Tried to kill Sonya but was stopped by Johnny Cage, who fought and defeated him. *Confronted Sonya again and challenged her but was defeated. *Retreated to Outworld along with Shang Tsung after the first tournament. *Sold Earthrealm weapons to Shang Tsung. *Defeated by Smoke. *Found and healed Kabal after he was burned alive by Kintaro. *Revealed the Outworld´s weaponry to be his doing. *Fought Kabal, but was defeated. *Was forced by Kabal to take him to Shao Kahn's fortress and was later knocked unconscious. *Frozen along with Goro and Kintaro by a reprogrammed Cyber Sub-Zero in order to free the captive police squad. *Warned Noob Saibot about Cyber Sub-Zero. Gallery Mortal Kombat Storymodemk9_1x9.png|Kano throws Johnny Cage from the bridge Storymodemk9_1x10.png|Johnny Cage vs Kano Kano_loses.jpg|Kano defeated by Sonya Shang_Tsung_and_Kano.PNG|Kano trying to sell weapons to Shang Tsung Kano and Kabal.PNG|Kano as he repairs Kabal Guarding the prisoners.PNG|Kano, Goro and Kintaro guarding the prisoners Ermac_defeated_2.JPG|Kano still frozen by Cyber Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-14-47.jpg|Scarring Sub-Zero with the Kamidogu Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-28-45.jpg|Blasting Cassie and Jacqui Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-28-52.jpg|Finish what you start Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-29-03.jpg|New Eye Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-29-11.jpg|Fighting Sub-Zero Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-29-19.jpg|The secret of the Kamidogu Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-29-37.jpg|Eye destroyed Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-29-45.jpg|"This ain't over!" Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-30-02.jpg|Black and Red Dragons 10568844_837164083040013_6817721387055151059_n.jpg|Black Dragon & Red Dragon Confrontation 10987445_837164146373340_2790651846405312029_o.jpg|Kano initiates the fighting 11081488_837164163040005_6708226255031626829_n.jpg|Black Dragon vs Red Dragon 18803_837164226373332_7164592073395665276_n.jpg|Kano Mocks Mavado as he gets the Upperhand Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-47-55.jpg|"Pardon me." Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-48-03.jpg|Taking the Portal Stone Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-48-13.jpg|Abandoning Erron Black Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline